Lovelys
Lovelys (pronounced as ラブリーズ), formerly stylized as Lovelys!!!!, is a Japanese pop duo managed by UP-FRONT KANSAI. Members ;Current Members *Miyazaki Rio (宮崎梨緒; PinkUP-FRONT KANSAI TALENT (in Japanese).) Leader *Yagi Saki (八木沙季; Light Blue"Lovelys!!!!メンバー紹介" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT KANSAI Channel (via YouTube). 2015-09-05.) ;Former Members *Kokoro (こころ; Pink) (Graduated September 25, 2016) *Sayaka (さやか; Orange) (Graduated September 25, 2016) History ]] 2013 In 2013, as a result of their joint lives together, UP-FRONT KANSAI formed Lovelys!!!! with soloist Miyazaki Rio and Yes Happy! members Kokoro and Sayaka. While in the group, Kokoro and Sayaka continued their Yes Happy! activities, and Miyazaki also continued her solo activities. 2014 On June 17, during the group's Ustream program Lovelys!!!!TV, it was announced that Yagi Saki had been added to the group as a fourth member after she had successfully passed the UP-FRONT KANSAI audition."Lovelys!!!!" (in Japanese). Miyazaki Rio Official Blog. 2014-06-27. On December 31, Lovelys!!!! performed as the opening act for both parts of the in Osaka.https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/543398505520181249 2015 On April 22, Lovelys!!!! released a full album, titled Hello!girls!! -Maido Lovelys!!!! Desse-. 2016 On April 20, it was announced that Kokoro would take a break from Lovelys!!!! due to her poor health and would solely concentrate on Yes Happy! activities. From May onwards, Lovelys!!!! would continue as three members."Lovelys!!!!メンバーこころに関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Yes Happy! Official Blog. 2016-04-20. On July 24, Lovelys!!!! performed as the opening act for the concert in Osaka.https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/755606857570324480 On August 5, they performed in the TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016."LINE UP" (in Japanese). TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2016. On August 9, Kokoro resumed Lovelys!!!! activities. However, she and Sayaka announced their graduation from the group on September 25 to focus on Yes Happy! activities, which Lovelys!!!! would then become a duo."Lovelys!!!!に関する大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Yes Happy! Official Blog. 2016-08-09. On October 22, Lovelys!!!! held their first live as only two members."ミュージックJパーク" (in Japanese). Miyazaki Rio Offical Blog. 2016-10-22. The live was joint with and also had Yes Happy! as the MCs. On November 3, the duo announced at an event they would be renamed as "Lovelys" without the exclamation marks."11/3 Lovelys!!!!→Lovelys" (in Japanese). Miyazaki Rio Official Blog. 2016-11-03. Lovelys performed as the opening act for the on November 23 and for the on November 26.https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/798543489201905664 On December 31, Lovelys performed "OH YEAH" in the second part of the .https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/806341722519183360 2017 On February 18 and 19, Lovelys performed as the opening act for the concerts."Hello! Project 2017 WINTER オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-25. On July 15 and 16, they performed as the opening act for the concerts in Osaka.https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/884368013771784192 On September 14, it was announced that they would host their own show on Radio Kansai, titled Dore Dore♡Lovelys.https://twitter.com/drdr_lovelys/status/909718661505589248 The first episode aired on October 4. On September 25, Lovelys released their first album, titled RioSaki.https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/908898865339711488 On October 7 and November 18, they performed as the opening act for the ."「モーニング娘。誕生20周年記念コンサートツアー2017秋」大阪公演オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-21. 2019 On November 20, Lovelys will release their first single, Tatakau Otona / Ippatsu Gyakuten / Loneliness Road.https://twitter.com/UFK_lovelys/status/1185841578729857024 Discography Albums= ;Major Albums #2017.09.25 RioSaki ;Full Albums *2015.04.22 Hello!girls!! -Maido Lovelys!!!! Desse- |-|Singles= #2019.11.20 Tatakau Otona / Ippatsu Gyakuten / Loneliness Road Works Radio *2017- Dore Dore♡Lovelys (ドレドレ♡Lovelys) Trivia *The group's mascot is a plush animal described as "the child of an axolotl and a rabbit" named Upagi (うぱぎ) that belongs to Yagi Saki. Upagi also has its own Twitter account. References External Links *UP-FRONT KANSAI Profile *Official Twitter *Dore Dore♡Lovelys Twitter *Dore Dore♡Lovelys Radio Kansai Page *YouTube Channel (UP-FRONT KANSAI) Category:Lovelys Category:2013 Units Category:Up-Front Kansai